It's Family Business
by xxPig.in.a.Pokexx
Summary: My take on the years that Seto spent at the Kaiba mansion with his Step father. After Seto takes over Kaiba Corp Gozaboro disappears like in the anime. However, he shows up again in Domino a few years later. Because of this Seto's memories come flooding back and Yami catches on. Angst, Abuse,implied rape-language.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the story idea. I hope you enjoy. I will update a lot more often.

* * *

On a day like today, water feels particularly good. The pressure of the faucet mellows out the pressure that's pounding on the inside of my skull. Even though the dial is turned to the hottest temperature possible, it feels cool to the touch. I can see the angry red forming on my skin where the water hits, and yet I feel no pain. Curious; however not abnormal on a day like today. I lie against the chilled marble, and relish the shiver that jolts my spine. While I can never relax, this is nice, even though all the while thoughts of my future, my brothers well being, and my step fathers rage take control of my unguarded mind. I'm thrown from my reverie when a single drop of water splashes into my eye.I smile slightly at the pain. My head lulls to the side, and I let it. My chestnut hair getting in the way of the full feeling, but I do nothing. Instead I lie back and let it be. Watching as a small stream of water glides down the clear curtain next to me, I take in everything. Being silent, even for a moment, I feel, hear and see everything. The water droplets are cool on my lips.  
I feel them gliding down my neck. The sedimentary beneath me is cold, and I welcome it on my fevered cheek. On a day like today, I don't mind. I am reminded of my work when the throbbing in my head makes itself known.

On any other day I would scold myself for being so weak. I would tell myself you have to be the best, because that's what is expected. Not that I blame them. Being my best is the best.  
I know that I'm cocky, but I wouldn't survive any other way. I like to feel, because it proves that I'm human, however I hate to feel weak. It proves that I am worthless and they were right.  
I will not be overlooked, or taken lightly. I am a threat. I am sometimes bombarded with unwanted emotions, such as: jealousy, and desire or even love. These things hold me back. I know this, and yet there they are. However, on a day like today, I question it. Is it worth it? Are you really worth it?  
Always, the answer is the same. If there is a chance that I might lose at the game life throws at me, than yes it is worth it. The very first time I can remember that life had ever challenged my will was when my parents were killed. I don't believe in fate or destiny but I believe something else toyed with my life to test me. My father had left my mother and me when I was only seven.

I later learned that he had left her with not only me, but another child along the way. Of course, my mother had to die when giving birth to my little brother. I wanted to hate him, but the second I saw him, and how much he reminded me of mother, I couldn't. Some years later my father was contacted telling him the news of our mothers passing and he agreed to take us into his care. When I finally thought things were going to go somewhat okay, something had interfered again. When my father hadn't come for us in a couple of days, I was notified that he had been in an accident and was killed. With no one left to take care of us, we were dumped into an orphanage. Even though I knew my heart had hardened, my little brother was always there to keep me going and to give me a reason to be strong. Later on, a wealthy man had given a donation to the orphanage for press purposes, of course. Given the opportunity, I had jumped at the chance of giving my little brother a home. I had challenged the man to a game, and the wager was that if he lost, he was to adopt my brother and me. I had nothing to lose and everything to gain, so it was a game worth playing, and a game I enjoyed winning.  
Although I find that this man was not to be trifled with, and that this man will make me into something I never thought I could be. Now that I am, I could never go back. Shaken out of my memories, I realize the bathwater had turned cold. How long had I been in there? I had no answer. Gripping the sides of the white marble tub, I stiffly lift myself from the stagnant water, reaching for a towel to shield my skin from the air.  
Even though I had been quick, I still felt the goose bumps crawl over my body and the nip of cold at the nape of my neck making the tiny hair there, stand on end. With a shiver I opened the door to one of the maids that was paid to guard me especially.

She was a petite girl with auburn hair in loose curls that framed her face. I had once thought she was cute. Her name is Junko; and as cruel irony would have it, Junko means obedient child. I used to call her Ko-chan when we were kids. Back then her mother served my stepfather not only as a maid, but as his bed servant. Now, Junko is hired to keep an eye on me to make sure that I don't escape from him. As if i would leave; That man would probably spite me by hurting my little brother. Still, it disgusted me that my only childhood friend, besides my brother, was able to witness my stepfather's cruelty. I'm sure, if it weren't for our past together, Junko would have left by now, that her mothers contract was up. ? Brushing off the haunting thoughts, I started toward the sleeping quarters I was assigned. I cannot call it my bedroom because that indicates personal acceptance. That room was nothing but a blank reminder that I was trapped for now.

"Did you enjoy your bath Seto-sama?" She asked me in sincere curiosity. I had requested that she be the person that watched my every move, because even though she was paid to do it, she still did it with a warm and familiar air. It was comforting. "Hn. I am aware that you have some bad news so spit it out." I hate that I can't control my speech around others anymore. I am rude and brash but I can't make myself feel guilt or lower myself to apologize. "Hai, Kaiba-Sama wishes for me to escort you to his office. Kaiba-sama says that you will need your books, and study materials." I looked at her, and she immediately looked down at the floor. She knew as well as I what he was planning and all I could do was comply. I let the towel fall from my body as I begin to get dressed for another lesson and training as his only heir to the company called Kaiba Corp. It specializes in high tech machines for combat in battle, and I had to learn the ins and outs of his entire corporation, before he passed on.  
"Hn. Anything else?" I knew there was; I was just hoping that this time there wasn't. "Hai." Was all she said before she handed me what always made my heart drop into my stomach.

It was a black, leather collar with a small golden license tag that read: "Property of Gozaboro Kaiba" and it made me laugh. The collar felt pliant under my fingers as I gripped it in pure anger. I belong to no one. He will soon learn that. "Seto-Sama? The master waits." I swallowed thickly before letting the tight leather slither across my throat. I could feel myself shaking, and I hated it. I could see that Junko had a steady flow of tears from her eyes as she held the door for me. She followed me to my stepfather's room, although the shift of books and papers in her hands could break the silence easily.  
I was grateful for that. Upon our arrival, she gently lowered the materials onto the stylish red carpet before she pulled me into a hug. The contact surprised me, and made me jump slightly but I couldn't break the embrace even if I had wanted to. "I'm sorry. Seto-Kun" She whispered in my ear. "This isn't right and I'll bring Mokuba-kun into your room later tonight." Taking a deep breath I hugged her back. "Thank you…Ko-chan" She nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes.

I picked up the books and papers from the floor and made my way into the room. The tension was thick and it made it hard to breathe. As always, there was a single empty desk waiting on me.  
Across from it was a large oak desk, at which sat a demon in a man's image. I sat cautiously, waiting on further instruction. This is what I hated the most about these sessions; the waiting and letting him hear the rattle of the wood as I shake in the desk. Finally he locks his cold and steely gray eyes with my own icy blue ones. "Well Seto, it seems that my methods have done nothing for your resolve. You're still a scared little brat that will always be worthless unless you can learn control."  
He stood, and the tower of a man approached me.

"You are weak." I felt a heaviness drape onto my neck and I look down to find that he has strapped a leash onto the small golden ring that holds that sickening tag. I glare at him, but I soon regret it because I feel a sharp heated pain on my cheek. I wince, but look at him again. He smirks and I want nothing more than to head-butt him. "Very good, Seto. Show your enemies that you feel nothing."  
I was jerked forward by the grip on the leash and my head crashed into the solid desk.  
"Nothing can take you by surprise. If it does, than you have to have a backup plan." I could feel him pulling on the leash harder and I had to think quickly before he snapped my neck. He was pulling the leash down, so I tossed my head to the side to loosen the grip. I then threw my whole body backwards making the leash snap out of his hand and whip across his face. I smirked and even though he backhanded me again, it was well worth it. Like I said, I belong to no one, and I won't lose this game.

* * *

Author's notes: I will update relatively fast on this fic, because now that I have a computer at my disposal I will be easier to do so. Also this fic is unlike anything I've ever wrote. Because of reasons this will be quite a lengthy thing. At first it will be just Seto and the bastard but it will evolve into other characters.

I completely made up Junko. She will not be a main character at all in this story, i just needed some sort of underlying character back story. We may see more of her later but her part will not be major and she wont be paired off with any of the other characters.

The point of view really just depends on the mood im in. I'm sure it'll mostly be third person, but i dont know.

** Next Chapter: "You cant do that!" the younger winced as the older Kaiba grabbed a fistful of brunet hair. "I can do whatever I want, and feel is necessary. I can make you do whatever i want too." Seto glared at the man he had to call father. "You are a pathetic old man, and I cant wait to take you down." The younger Kaiba spat as his head was pulled back to reveal his long pale neck. "You can't beat me." Gozaboro purred into the boys throat, making him shiver with disgust. "I made what you are, and i can take it all away, including the little brat." Seto smirked. "We'll see."**


	2. A New Learning Method

I own nothing. Haha I'm a hobo.

* * *

"Now Seto, what tactic should one take to avoid a hostile takeover?" Gozaboro asked, his fist tightening, making the leash pull the young boy forward. "The same one you should take when something is in your way." Seto answered cryptically before he snapped his head forward and hit the older, making him drop the pet accessory completely. "Attack head on!" Dazed for a second because of his move he also was dizzy, Seto stumbled out of the desk to try and escape the session for the rest of the evening. The older Kaiba was quick to recover and found the leash sliding further away from him on the carpet. The man didn't hesitate to grab the leash and jerk his 'son' back to him. The younger boy fell in front of the man with a hallow thud, trying to catch his breath from the collar that had momentarily crushed his air supply. Gozaboro yanked the leash causing Seto to stand up to his full height, which wasn't much considering his age.  
The older man raised his hand, testing the boy to see if he would flinch. When he moved it slightly Seto smirked, and that infuriated him. Yes, that's what he wanted, for his son to not be scared of anyone but for some reason he wanted Seto to cower to him, or…beneath him. Gozaboro had a lewd grin on his face that did nothing to hide his intentions.

Seto began to worry not that for some reason his stepfather was removing the collar from around his neck. Although it was gone, Seto could still feel it coiled around his throat and how his pulse beat against the leather. The younger suddenly felt his stepfather's hand around his slim waist, and the other large appendage resting on his cheek. Seto's eyes widened for a second before going back to their cold demeanor. _'This is just part of his twisted game. Another test.'_ Seto told himself. "For that stunt Seto, how about I cut off your rights to food again?" The older man questioned, letting his hand drift along Seto's side mapping out every detail that he could through fabric. "You would do it for some other ridiculous reason anyway, so it really wouldn't make a difference, would it?" Seto said flippantly unconsciously trying to veer away from the intruding touch. Gozaboro moved his hand to the others back, his finger trailed over a clothed spine, and he delighted in Seto's shiver of distaste.  
"How about, because you are intolerable, I train your brother to take over Kaiba Corp instead? I'm sure without you there he wouldn't fight as much." The younger boy started to struggle and fight in the elder's grasp.  
"You can't do that!" the younger winced as the older Kaiba grabbed a fistful of brunet hair. "I can do whatever I want, and feel is necessary. I can make you do whatever I want too." Seto glared at the man he had to call father.  
"You are a pathetic old man, and I can't wait to take you down." The younger Kaiba spat as his head was pulled back to reveal his long pale neck. "You can't beat me." Gozaboro purred into the boy's throat, making him shiver with disgust. "I made what you are, and I can take it all away, including the little brat." Seto smirked. "We'll see."

Gozaboro didn't think the boy could still have so much fight, especially after threatening his little brother. The older bit at the boys neck lightly, and Seto hated himself at that moment because he let out the tiniest of gasps of surprise. Gozaboro, being a man of total take over, struck at his opponent's weakness. The elder wrapped his arms around the boy, trapping his arms at his sides and focused all of his attention on the boy's neck and shoulder. "Get the hell off of me!" Seto squirmed in the elder Kaiba's arms desperately trying to get away. "Now, you bastard!" Gozaboro laughed at the boy's attempts and pressed Seto against him further.  
The younger froze when he felt the proof of the older man's arousal on his thigh. Gozaboro noticed this and chuckled darkly, burying his face in the younger's neck. "You will do what I say, or else I will make sure your brother knows what this is."  
He further made his point clear by shifting forward enough for Seto to feel his erection again. At this point, Seto was shaking with fear and no matter how much he wanted to stop, he couldn't. He knew exactly what was about to happen and he could do nothing to prevent it. Cursing himself, he felt streams of tears leak out of his eyes as he had no other choice but to let his body be taken over by a monster of a man. The only thing he could see was black, white, and shades of gray. He was completely engulfed by what would burn in his mind forever. He could smell spice and cigars, a distinct scent that in which he could recognize anywhere ash, and dark cherry. The cigar's smell especially, seeing as it was the only of its kind in the world.

Seto hated that he could feel his body reacting, and betraying him. What he hated more, was the fact that his stepfather knew this, and tormented him by helping him find release and making it pleasurable. Seto was so disgusted with himself, that he almost forgot how to breathe. When his stepfather was finally done, he felt a revolting heat spread through his insides.  
_'Had Gozaboro left? Was he waiting for me?' _Seto didn't know how long he lay on his stepfather's office floor, trying to process everything that had just happened. He pushed himself from the floor, fighting back the wave of nausea that threatened him, to find his clothes that Gozaboro had stripped him of. When picking up each piece of cloth he couldn't help the tears that rolled down his cheeks, and Seto was determined to get out before the elder man came back. Stiffly, the younger Kaiba redressed, and made his way back to his room.  
It seemed like the corridor had lengthened somehow, like this horrid place knew what had just happened and was making him suffer with each step. He limped quietly, biting his lip until it bled so he wouldn't make a single sound. When he finally found his door he was actually somewhat happy, knowing that he could shower to get the dirty feeling off of his now tainted body.  
He walked into the bathroom that was connected to his room, too preoccupied with his task to even get a set of pajamas to change into. Looking at himself in the reflective glass, Seto finally saw the damage of what had happened to him. His eyes were dead and lifeless, and it unnerved him to see himself in such a state. He followed the stream of blood on his chin as his eyes fell upon the discoloration on his pale neck. Tiling his head to the side, wincing, he saw the 'love bite' his father had left him. Seeing this, he let it all sink in.

_'Was I...r-' _His eyes widened as more tears flooded his sight. He clamped a hand over his mouth when he started to feel like he would vomit. He turned on the faucet, again to the hottest temperature it would go before he undressed once more. Swaying lightly Seto put a hand to his head to stop the spinning, and that's when he felt something cold creep down his leg. The seed his stepfather had released in him was now slithering down from his abused entrance, and this time he couldn't fight back the bile that rose up his throat.  
Seto sank to the pristine tile floor in a shaking, quivering mess. His face felt hot and broke out in a cold sweat as his body continued to rid itself of the sick feeling. There was a knock at his door before he heard Junko, "Seto-Kun! Are you alright?"  
He only sobbed in reply hoping she wouldn't come in to see him in this state. Of course that wasn't the case. Junko threw open the door to find Seto bracing himself, one hand on the marble sink and the other on the floor trying to keep himself up.  
It wasn't a sight she'd ever wanted to see, but now that she had, its one she will never forget.  
She gasped when she saw the condition her childhood friend was in. Seto's body was covered in various bruises, of various shapes and colors. She found the ones that were most disturbing located on his slider hips. They were an angry mixture of all shades of purple and it was revolting because they were distinctly large hand prints.

Junko's staring was broken when Seto had started to cough and hyperventilate. The gasps that he took were raw and each breath was labored. Junko went to the cabinet and got a large towel to drape over the boy. She turned the water off, sat down by his side and held him in a tight embrace. Junko began to rock him back and forth trying to get him to calm down enough to breathe properly. 'He looks so lost.' She thought to herself when Seto began to aimlessly reach for things, still trying to find the air his lungs desperately needed.  
The brunet clutched his head, still rocking back and forth and began to say words that didn't make much sense, like: _Millennium, Shadows_, and_ Pharaoh_ repetitively. Seto's breathing had somewhat regulated and from what the petite girl could see, he had stopped trembling for now. Junko still had Seto in her arms, as they sat in silence, each wondering what the other was thinking. "Ko-chan," Seto called out to her. His voice was so hoarse and broken and it made the tears that were clouding her eyes, spill over.  
"Hai, Seto-kun?" She said, as she held him tighter. "Don't tell Mokuba. This will stay between us. Please tell Mokuba that I can't see him tonight, and that I'll visit him when I can. I don't ever want him to see me like this." Even though his voice was quiet, it was firm.  
She nodded, and used her uniform sleeve to dry the wetness on her cheeks. She leaned in close, feeling her heart crush when he flinched away from the tender touch, and she held him again. "I'm fine now Junko." Seto said as he gently her arms from around him.  
He stood up proudly, taking her hand in his. She almost smiled at his antics until she heard his hiss of pain, knowing his bravado was too good to last. "I will be fine. Please tend to Mokuba, because I'm sure he is lonely. I want to be alone now."  
She bit her lip in hesitation before she nodded. "Hai, Seto-Sama" then after an almost silent click of the door, his surroundings were filled with silence once again. Feeling his body start to respond negatively to the silence, he turned on the shower again to fill the bathroom with sound.

Scrubbing a hand over his face he stepped into the water, letting the cleansing heat run over him. He began to scrub his body, trying to rid himself of the dirty feeling that had covered his person. After he realized this feeling was there to stay, he also realized he had scrubbed his body raw and that it was bleeding in some places. He smiled slightly at the pain.  
Seto soon removed himself from the shower, and wrapped himself in the towel he had used earlier. Bracing himself to walk out of the steamy room, his peripheral vision caught sight of a pair of neatly folded pajamas and a clean pair of boxers. '_Junko must have brought them while I was in the shower.'_ Seto reached for the boxers but when he bent over to put his legs through, a jolt of painful electricity shot up his spine. He cursed and dropped the clothing item into a small puddle of water.  
Seto yelped in pain again, but caught himself on the sink before he could follow his boxers onto the floor. Breathing deeply he decided to just wrap himself in the towel and just sleep as he was. The brunet opened the door, not missing the chill of the air as he stepped onto his carpeted floor.  
The tan color turned subtly darker with darker with each drop of water that fell from his chestnut locks into the fabricated ground. Seto made his way toward the bed, but before he got in, he decided to lock his bedroom door. Nothing else mattered but sleep. He didn't care that his hair was still wet, and he didn't care about anything else but…_'Mokuba.'_ Curled up in a small form in his bed, Seto thought about his brother as he let tears fall from his eyes once more. _'Please forgive me, Mokuba. I'm sorry_.' He said quietly to himself before his cobalt eyes fluttered closed and sleep consumed him.

* * *

Authors note: I know I'm a terrible person for hurting Seto DX

Next Chapter: **"Big brother, whats this?" Mokuba asked, pointing to a particularly painful looking string of bruises on his wrist.  
"Its nothing, Mokuba. Don't worry about it." The youngest pouted. "Why?" Seto huffed, "Because it doesn't matter, now drop it." Mokuba was taken aback by his brother's tone but kept pressing. "I know you haven't been sleeping Seto. You are always in a bad mood, and I'm worried." Mokuba said peering over trying to get his brother to look him in the eye. "I told you to drop it," Seto said sternly. "I dont care what you said. I'm worried and you're going to tell me what's wrong. Please, Seto!" The smaller boy pleaded. The brunet gripped his head in his hands, his while body trembling with anger and fear. "Stop it, Mokuba!" Seto yelled to the other but still, children are relentless. "No! Who are you and what have you done with my big brother?" The younger boy screamed, with tears running down his round face. "I said that's enough!" Seto pounded his hands on the table, standing up so he would tower over the other. It all went by so fast he didn't even see his hand move in the direction of his terrified little brother.**


End file.
